1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic device capable of signal or power transmission and standing on a surface in a vertical or near-vertical orientation at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, portable electronic devices, such as tablet personal computer (tablet PC), electronic reader (E-Reader) and smart phone, have been greatly improved both in function and in product appearance. Currently, in addition to the basic functions of the portable electronic device, the network access function, the audio/video file playing function, the photography function, the video recording function and game-playing function have also become indispensable functions to be fashionable.
It is to be noted that when the portable electronic device is operating the functions such as, playing an audio/video file, recording a video, network access or playing games, the display area of the portable electronic device is usually faced to the user. At this moment, it is necessary to support the portable electronic device by hands, supporting components, base, wall or the like things enable to support the device to stand and face the display area to the user. In general, it would become inconvenient for a user if the portable electronic device has to be supported as above mentioned for a continually long period of time during enjoying the audio/video file playing, operating the video recording function or operating other functions.
Furthermore, since the things enable to support the portable electronic device are not widely available, the users have to hold the portable electronic device as long as they are watching the audio/video file playing or operating other functions. Thus, it is easy to make users to feel uncomfortable to hold the portable electronic device for such a continually long period of time and it is inconvenient in the use of the portable electronic device in this way.